clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Musketeer
"Don't be fooled by her delicately coiffed hair, the musketeer is a mean shot with her trusty boomstick." Summary *The Musketeer is unlocked from the Training Camp (Tutorial). *She is a single-target, medium-ranged troop with both moderate hitpoints and damage. *A Musketeer card costs 4 Elixir to deploy. *The Musketeer has a high damage output, but relatively few hitpoints. *The Musketeer has purple combed hair, a musket, and a metal helmet with a tiny crater on it. Strategy *The Musketeer can be used to back up higher hitpoint troops such as Giants. In fact, this is a deadly push as overlooking it can cause the player a three-crown loss. *As the Musketeer can target both air and ground troops, she is a powerful substitute to Archers, albeit at the price of a higher Elixir cost. *Her long range allows the Musketeer to help attack from a distance without engaging the defending troops. **The Musketeer's long range (6 tiles) is effective against Crown Towers, as the King's Tower will be unable to target her if she is attacking an Arena Tower. *The Musketeer is an effective counter to the Cannon. Due to her long range, she can outrange the Cannon and destroy it unharmed. *However, despite a Tesla having the same range as the Cannon, the Tesla's property of moving underground forces the Musketeer to walk into range before destroying the tesla. *The Musketeer is a good counter to the Baby Dragon, as she can destroy it on her own. *Due to being a single target card, cheap cards like Skeletons and Goblins can take her out quickly if she is unaccompanied. **Mini-tanks and glass cannons like the Knight or Mini P.E.K.K.A. also work well against her. *Musketeers are extremely effective against Balloons as their slow movement speed enables her to land enough shots to destroy them before they reach a Crown Tower, assuming she is deployed before the Balloon crosses the bridge. *A very powerful combo is the Hog Rider, the Musketeer, and the Valkyrie. The Musketeer is for protecting the Valkyrie and Hog Rider from air troops, the Valkyrie is for protecting the Musketeer and Hog Rider from mass troops (i.e. Skeleton Army, Spear Goblins) and the Hog Rider is used to tank for the Musketeer and Valkyrie. *Never ignore a Musketeer that is locked onto a tower. Doing so will cause the player to take 100-700+ damage, depending on how much health the Musketeer has left. *If you need to pressure the other lane with the Musketeer, but you need to mitigate some damage done to the building and you only have a Musketeer to counter him, she has the range to do so, place her in the opposite lane in the middle and at the very back, behind the King's Tower. This will only work if the building is beside the King's Tower. *If you open the lane, planting her in the 2nd tile from the river will allow her to target the Arena Tower without getting targeted by the King's Tower. Placing her on 3rd tile from the river will allow her to target the Arena Tower but has a very high chance to be targeted by the King's Tower. History *On 9/2/16, the Chest Rewards & Card Balance Update decreased the Musketeer's damage by 25% and her Elixir cost to 4 (from 5). *On 19/2/16, the Balance Update increased the Musketeer's damage by 11%. *On 3/5/16, the May Update fixed the "range bug" and decreased the Musketeer's range to 6 (from 6.5) but her effective range is unchanged. Trivia *The Musketeer's face is very similar to the Archer's face, and her purple hair is similar to the level six Archers in Clash of Clans. *If you look very closely at the Musketeer, every time she attacks, her hat actually pops out of her head for a fraction of a second then lands down on her head. *If you mirror a Musketeer, you used as much Elixir as if you had used the Three Musketeers, but it will only give 2 Musketeers. *"Boomstick" may be a reference to the movie Army of Darkness. *The Musketeer wears a red cape in her card picture. However, this feature does not appear in the game. *The Musketeer has the same hitpoints as a Wizard of equal level. **It also has the same Damage as a Baby Dragon of equal level. *A Fireball can kill the Musketeer in 1 hit if the Musketeer is 1 level lower than the Fireball. fr:Mousquetaire de:Musketierin ru:Мушкетёр it:Moschettiere Category:Troop Cards Category:Rare Cards